1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in paddles.
2. Description of the Related Art including Information Disclosed UNDER 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
Prior paddle constructions were most ofte fabricated from wood, constituted as a single piece having an elongate handle and a blade with the area of the blade at the longitudinal centerline being thick and tapering to a lesser dimension as the opposite side edges of the blade were approached.
While such an arrangement has found wide acceptance, I have discovered that as the paddle is being drawn back on a pull stroke, energy is wasted as a consequence of the water or substance which is being paddled or stirred flowing past such edges. As presently understood, such by-passing does little to effect the desired end result, as to propel a water craft, or to propel liquid or granular substance in a tank, vessel, or trough; instead it merely creates turbulence and leads to poor efficiency. It is my belief that there was thus wasted a substantial amount of the work that was done in employing conventional paddles. In consequence, prior known paddles have up to the present represented at best a compromise as far as efficiency is concerned.